


Company Parties

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, happy birthday eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Levi isn’t a man of extreme jealousy or possessiveness, it’s simply the fact that other men want Eren and the knowledge that Eren only has eyes for him makes Levi horny.





	Company Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! and happy bday to my favorite boy!

“Levi,” Eren moans, high and nasal, completely breathless as the older man fucks him from behind rough and fast. His knuckles are white from how hard he’s gripping the stairwell railing, but it’s the only thing that’s keeping him upright aside from Levi’s bruising grip on his hips.

“You don’t want them to hear you, do you?” Levi asks gruffly, sounding breathless himself as he brings his hips to a teasing grind that makes Eren whine.

Eren shakes his head, biting his lip to keep in any other sounds that might escape. It isn’t as effective as he would like it to be when Levi pulls another needy whine from Eren’s throat as he thrusts into the man’s prostate. He repeats the action again and again, Eren’s knees threatening to buckle every time and he almost bites his lip hard enough to taste blood. Levi reaches up and shoves three fingers into Eren’s mouth, giving a satisfied groan as Eren greedily sucks on them.

Levi begins his brutal pace once more, the sound of his hips slapping against Eren’s ass muffled by the fact that he’s still wearing his slacks. If Eren had it his way, they would be back at Levi’s place by now where Eren could be as loud as he wanted but instead, Levi had taken Eren to the building stairwell to make a mess of him there.

Eren supposes this is his fault. He had been forced to attend a business party at his father’s office and while the food was amazing, Eren was sure he was going to die of boredom before getting the chance to leave. Until he remembered who would be attending the party as well. He and Levi have been secretly seeing each other for the better part of six months now, right under Grisha’s nose which made these types of events all the more enjoyable.

Eren loves to test Levi’s limits, see how many buttons he can push before Levi politely drags him away from the crowd and shoves him into a cramped storage closet or bathroom stall. Levi isn’t a man of extreme jealousy or possessiveness, it’s simply the fact that other men want Eren and the knowledge that Eren only has eyes for him makes Levi horny. This time was no different.

The younger man knew exactly what he was doing too. He and Levi hadn’t had the chance to run into each other yet since Levi was being dragged around by Grisha to talk to other people who were attending the party as well, so Eren took the opportunity to tease him by sending him flirty winks and cute smiles. Eren hadn’t even been the one that started the flirting, it was the guy from accounting whose name was Floch.

He always tended to find Eren during company events and chat him up. It never lasted long however because Levi would find them before Floch could work up the nerve to properly ask Eren out, which in hindsight saved him the humiliation of being rejected. Levi always gave some believable excuse as to why Eren needed to leave with him and Eren was surprised that Floch hadn’t caught onto anything yet, or maybe he had and just didn’t say anything.

“I’m close,” Eren gasps, fingers wrapping around Levi’s wrist to pull his hand away from his mouth. Levi’s teeth graze over the back of Eren’s neck, sucking a mark under the collar that he pulls out of the way before pulling out and stepping away. Eren whines at the loss and looks at Levi over his shoulder.

“Get on your knees for me, baby,” Levi instructs and Eren does so quickly, sucking the man’s cock into his mouth eagerly as one of his hands reaches down to fist over his own cock. Levi hisses, his fingers pushing Eren’s hair away from his face as big eyes glance up at him.

Levi’s fingers tug at his hair, giving him a silent warning that he’s about to come and Eren’s free hand tugs at his balls as he takes Levi all the way down. Levi’s orgasm hits a split second later, and he groans softly as he comes down Eren’s throat while Eren spills over his own hand. The younger man pulls off with a gasp, his cheeks red and lips shiny as they stretch into a pleased grin.

He looks down at his hand that’s covered in come and briefly considers licking it clean, but Levi shoves a handkerchief in his face with a shake of his head. Eren cleans his hand while Levi tucks himself back into his pants, adjusting his shirt as well before pulling Eren to his feet.

“We should probably get back to the party before someone figures out we’re gone,” Levi says and Eren raises an eyebrow at him as he fixes his pants.

“Or,” Eren starts slowly, stepping forward and wraps his arms around Levi’s neck, “we could just go back to your place instead. It would be a lot more fun than sticking around for the rest of this party.”

“And what about your dad?” Levi asks, cocking an eyebrow as his arms slide around Eren’s hips.

The younger man shrugs. “I’ll tell him the shrimp got me sick.”

“You’ve said that the last three times. He’s going to think you’ve developed a shrimp allergy.”

“Obviously not if I’m still dating you.” Levi looks unimpressed, rolling his eyes and elbows Eren as he turns away, heading back towards the party. “Hey! Where are you going?”

“To tell your dad you fell down a flight of stairs.”

Eren grins at his retreating figure. “So I’ll meet you at the car in ten?”

Levi pauses as he reaches the door, glancing over at Eren with a smirk. “Better make it five.”


End file.
